City At War
by kisukebenihime
Summary: The Yakuza gang known as 'Sound' has overrun the city of Konoha, leaving terror and destruction in their wake. From the wreckage comes a group of vigilantes known as the Akatsuki, promising hope and peace. Who will win the battle for the city at war?
1. Chapter 1

**In The beginning**

**(A/N: **Alright I know I have three other projects I'm currently working on but I couldn't help but start on this. I totally blame this on the song "This Is War" by 30 Seconds To Mars. I heard the song, it made my brain start ticking and now… I'm starting on this little endeavor. For the life of me - can someone just shoot me now? Please? Anyway, on with the show.**)**

**Summary: **The Yakuza gang known as 'Sound' has overrun the city of Konoha, leaving terror and destruction in their wake. From the wreckage comes a group of vigilantes known as the Akatsuki, promising hope and peace. Can they really do it... even when the Akatsuki Leader's girlfriend in thrust into the battle?

~xxx~

_"In local news, Sound strikes again. This time the criminal group robbed the Konoha Bank this afternoon. Three people were killed and two-" _the television turned off at the press of a button. For the passed three years, the Yakuza gang known as Sound has been running a muck. Terrorizing the citizens of the quaint city of Konoha and scaring them to the point where people started moving out.

"Thank you!" came a sarcastic shout through the small bakery, located on the corner of Main St. and Kunai Ave. "I swear, if I hear one more report about the Sound gang, I'm going to flip my lid!" the same voice, that of a young female, growled.

"You say that every time they come up, Forehead." A blonde snapped as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, well, if those bastards hadn't shown up, I'd actually have business!" from the back office immerged a pink-haired girl with a heavy scowl on her lips and heated glare in her viridian eyes. "And those idiots on the news keep saying crap that scares people into staying home. It's a wonder how anyone can stay in business these days."

"Sakura-chan, calm down before your blood pressure shoots through the roof."

"Ino, I need to vent!"

"By all means, please do." A new voice said from one of the tables in the dining area. Sakura and Ino turned to their only customer with raised brows. "I wouldn't mind hearing another's opinion on the matter." Sitting alone was an orange-haired man, reading the day's paper with an air of indifference about him. Said man set the paper down, showing off his many piercing and the adorable smirk on his thin lips. Guess what the headline was?

"Are you sure you want to hear her talk, sir?' Ino asked with a smile, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at her life-long friend. "She has quite the mouth on her."

"Ino… I'll kill you." Sakura scowled harder, clinched fists shaking at her sides in a desperate display of trying to contain her anger.

"Not at all." The man answered as he motioned to the girls to sit with him. "As a matter of fact, I would love to hear what you have to say, ma'am." Sakura gave a triumphant smirk to her friend before joining the man at the table.

"I think I'll pass. I have dishes to wash." Ino sighed with a wave of her hand, shooing her friend away… as her mind gave a catcall toward the gorgeous man at the table. Too bad she was taken or Ino would have pounced the second the man had stepped in, all of thirty minutes ago.

"Hello, sir. My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The rosette smile, holding out her hand in a friendly gesture for him to take. The man's smirk widened a little as he took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Pein and the pleasure is mine, Haruno-san." Her smile warmed for a moment before she shifted in her seat. "Please, continue." Pein prompted as he picked up his mug of chai tea and took a sip.

"Gladly." She nodded and folded her hands together on the table. "As I was saying, the media isn't helping the situation at all. They report stories that are either embellished or completely fictitious just for ratings. They've got their viewers so scared that they can't help but watch the idiot box just to see if things get better. It's like a documentary turned drama turned to complete crap in the span of an hour long broadcast." Sakura sighed as the man before her raised a brow at her words.

"And you know this for certain?" Pein asked, setting his mug aside. She interested him… and that was saying something about the man that he everything he did planned out to the t.

"Of course." She answered with a tight nod. "The news says that the people suffering the most are those living outside of town, in the richer neighborhoods. But the reality is… the hardest hit areas a right here in our own backyard." Her thumb jerked in the direction of the front door. "The orphanage across the street is a prim example. They are overcrowded and understaffed with a margin of 5 to 1. Iruka-san says they may have to close down and move the kids to other orphanages if this continues.

"Fewer and fewer people are donating every year and the kids are suffering because of it." She continued after a brief pause. "Those kids never did anything wrong and they're taking the brunt of people's fears."

"And you believe it is because of the Sound gang?"

"I know it's because of them." Sakura responded with a click of her tongue. "People around here used to be so kind, happy and carefree. But when the Sound gang showed up… all of that changed. Everyday tasks became difficult, constantly looking over your shoulder. Security beefed up yet crime boomed. The police clam to be doing everything in their power to stop the spread of the gang… but the only thing they seem to be good at is sitting on their damn hands." She gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes as her head shook at the stupidity of it all. "If you ask me, the Akatsuki seem to be doing a better job of keeping them out of the neighborhood than the cops."

Pein's eyebrows shot up at this as his smirk turned into a tiny grin. "So, you know of the Akatsuki? Pray tell, what is it about the Akatsuki that makes you speak so highly of them?"

"They're heroes." Her answer was plain and simple, yet honest and powerful. "They have done more to help us this year then the police since the arrival of the Sound gang. I could never be as radical as them… but they've open the door for me to do my share to help the community, especially the kids." Sakura looked Pein right in the eyes, viridian orbs shining with hope and admiration. "And if I ever meet the Akatsuki leader, I'd kiss him as a thank you for having the nerve to do the right thing." Pein chuckled at her words, watching the rosette lean back in her chair.

"Are you free next Saturday?" he asked as he picked up his chai and swirled its contents before taking another sip. Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Y-yeah." She answered with a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"I would like to continue this discussion over dinner, say… seven?"

"Of course, I'd love to." Sakura was practically giggling when she answered him with a large grin. She grabbed a napkin and wrote down her phone number before standing. Pein stood too, gathering his things as he gave her his phone number as well.

"I'll see you around, Sakura-san."

"I sure hope so, Pein-san." No sooner was he out the door before Sakura rushed to the back of the shop, happily shouting as she jogged around the counter.

"Holy crap! Ino, I have a date!"

~xxx~

The week rolled by at it's own pace, torturously slow, Sakura thought. To her delighted surprise, Pein had called her the next day about dinner arrangements and had popped into the bakery throughout the week, even bringing friends with him. Today was Saturday, date day, and Sakura couldn't wait for it to be over so she could go home and get ready. From their brief meetings and telephone conversations, Sakura concluded that they had similar interests, dislikes and hobbies, even though she wasn't as avid about guns as he was. It was a start and she found herself wishing to close the store early just so she could go home and call him.

"Kami, save me." Sakura sighed, flipping through a catalog as she sat at her desk. "Ugh… this is going to drive me nuts!"

"Can't wait to see your man?" Ino chimed as she poked her head in the door.

"Shut it, Ino." Sakura growled.

"Oh, come on. I haven't seen you this head-over-heels for a guy since… well, Sasuke." There was a wide grin on the blonde's face that expressed just how right she was. But that didn't mean that Sakura had to agree. But then Sakura felt a tug, a painful pull, in her chest as her eyes slid downward to look at the floor.

"Do you think it's too soon… to move on, I mean?" she asked in a whisper. Ino gave her a sad smile as she walked forward and hugged her friend.

"It's been three years, honey. I think Sasuke would have wanted you to move on and be happy." The blonde coaxed as she patted Sakura on the back. "Do you remember Sasuke's last words?" Ino asked, more hesitant than usual but gave a relieved sigh at Sakura's nod.

"He said… 'goodbye'." Sakura croaked, trying not to cry even as the tears slipped over her cheeks.

"Sakura, look at me." Ino whispered as she lifted Sakura's face and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Sometimes… 'goodbye' is a second chance." The blonde said with a firm nod. Sakura pondered this for a moment before giving a nod of her own. "Good! Now, go out there and bag that gorgeous piece of man-meat before he gets snatched up by some harlot!" Sakura barked in laughter while wiping her cheeks on her shirt sleeves.

"Yeah, ok."

~xxx~

Pein was right on time, dressed in a nice, crisp, dark blue suit with a black tie. Sakura smiled warmly as she opened the door and let him inside. She was dressed in a plumb colored, knee length dress that sat just off the shoulders and had short sleeves of lace. While Pein's hair was in his usual style, a tamed mess, Sakura wore her hair up in a bun with jewel incrusted hair stick poking out. A far cry from her usual black t-shirt and khaki pants she wore to work.

"You look… stunning." Pein said as he gave her a once over, noting that she wore minimal makeup, highlighting her natural beauty as she blushed and shyly looked to the floor.

"Thank you." She said with a tiny smile. "You look nice, yourself." He nodded at her complement, waiting for Sakura to put on her shoes. Sakura grabbed her purse and slipped on a pair of plumb colored heels before snatching up her keys. "Ready." She chimed and walked out the door with him.

"Aw, little Sakura-chan's going on a date. I never thought I'd see the day." A voice called from the row of bushes that separated Sakura's house from her neighbor's. Sakura finished locking her door when she turned to her neighbor with a smirk.

"What of it, Hatake-san?" the silver-haired man grinned under his navy blue mask.

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi waved as he leaned against his porch rail. "Please, don't let me keep you two, go on and get out of here." Sakura laughed slightly.

"I'll talk to you later, Kakashi-san." That said, Pein escorted Sakura to his car and held the door open for her. He glanced at the man on the porch, giving a slight nod as Pein walked to the driver side and slid into his seat. With a reassuring smile, Pein pulled out of her driveway and headed downtown.

The Ballroom was a beautiful, fine-dinning restaurant with spacious seating and a polished, hardwood dance floor where many patrons were waltzing. The pair were seated near the dance floor, chatting as they ate. Sakura was smiling, despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind, telling her that it was far too soon to be moving on. But she put a lid on the annoying voice and paid close attention to her date.

"I'm curious; what was the deciding factor to make you hate the Sound gang so much?" the question was innocent enough… or so Pein thought. He watched as Sakura's shoulders stiffened and set, her body slumped slightly in her chair. Her fork came to rest nest to the plate as she stiffly set it down and straightened her back. "If it's that bad, you don't have to say a thing." Sakura just shook her head while holding up a hand.

"No, it's alright. If this relationship goes beyond this night, you'd hear about it eventually." She breathed, eyes on her half eaten food. Sakura took a gulp of her wine before looking up to meet his gaze. "Three years ago, I was engaged to be married. Sasuke and I had planned to wed in mid June, hoping that everyone in our families would be in attendance." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "June 15," Sakura sighed, "Sasuke had gone to pick up my parents from the train station… and it was the last time I saw him. The Sound gang's first attack within the city limits took my fiancée and my parents." Pein sat back in his chair, utterly shocked.

"You aren't the only person who lost someone precious that day." He told her, his hazel eyes locked on hers. "My wife and my best friend were killed in the bombing as well." Pein reached into his inner suit pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he slid out a small picture. "This is Konan." Sakura hesitated, lightly grasping the picture being offered.

"Oh my god." She whispered, staring wide-eye at the blue-haired, amber-eyed woman. "I… I knew her." Sakura whispered. "Pein, I'm so sorry."

"How did you know Konan?" he asked lightly.

"She was my loan officer… when Sasuke and I decided to open the bakery." Sakura informed him with a warm smile. "Konan-san was the sweetest, kindest woman I ever met. She was my first customer when we opened… a month before-" she cut herself off, not wanting to even think about that day. So, she settled on taking out a wallet sized picture of Sasuke and offered it to Pein.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, one brow quirked upward in surprise.

"Hai."

"I know his older brother, Itachi-san. We are in the same department." Sakura winced at his words.

"I hope I didn't offend you with my 'police-sitting-on-their-hands' comment." Pein chuckled.

"Not at all. For the most part it's true. Unfortunately, I am not on the Sound case."

"I bet the bastards would have been caught a long time ago if you were." She deadpanned with a mock glare.

"Rest assured, Sakura, if the police on the case can't get them, the Akatsuki will." He was dead serious about his comment, something that Sakura found reassuring. His hazel eyes bored into her green apple ones with sincerity that made Sakura's heart skip a beat or two. "Would you like to dance, Sakura?"

With a brilliant smile, Sakura nodded and took his hand as they stood and moved to the dance floor.

~xxx~

"A wise man once said: 'The proof of the pudding is in the eating'. Just last week you were worried that Pein was too good to be true… and you were so wrong. He's perfect, Sakura-chan." Ino chimed as they swept the kitchen area. "I'm actually kind of jealous, really. I wish Deidara-kun was as sweet as Pein-san."

Sakura sighed heavily with a grin, stopping her work to look at her friend. "We're going out again this coming Saturday." Ino dropped her broom and rushed over to give Sakura a huge hug. They started jumping up and down, squealing like school girls as they grinned and giggled in joy.

"I swear it's fate. Someone up there likes the two of you." Ino said with a wistful sigh.

"Oh, Kami… you sound like Neji with that destiny and fate crap." Sakura scowled. "Anyways, I know it's date night for you and Dei-kun… you can go now if you want."

"You sure?" the blonde questioned as she set her boom aside.

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I owe you for the help with my hair and makeup."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." Ino waved as she went to grab her stuff.

"Remember Ino; details!" Sakura called as the blonde slipped out the front door. The street lights were on when Sakura clicked off the lights and locked the doors. After setting the alarm, Sakura slipped out the back and walked the fifty feet to her car. As she was setting some bags in the trunk she saw something zip passed the alleyway. It was either a person… or a really big bear. Slamming her trunk closed, Sakura rushed to the driver side and hopped into her car.

Pulling forward and down the alley, Sakura checked the deserted streets for any sign of life. Nothing. With a sigh of relief, she turned right onto Kunai Ave. and started to head home. For the life of her… the red light was long. The ten foot drive to the corner from the alley ended with a five minute wait for the light to change green.

"God damn this light." She hissed as she glared down the road, not wanting to be blinded when the light finally changed. The speed limit was fairly slow through this stretch of road, due to the preschool and the orphanage, but she was not about to chance a speeding ticket in her hurry to get home. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another quick flash of something dark slipping between the buildings. Again, she wrote it off as her imagination and continued down the road.

Sakura pulled into the parking lot of the 24 hour grocery store and picked up a few things she needed at home before scurrying back to her car. But she never made it to her car; someone had gabbed her by the arm and jerked her roughly back. On instinct, Sakura dropped her bag and turned to face her attack with a well aimed fist to the man's face.

"Hey, Jirobo! What the hell are you doing?" someone yelled as the man that grabbed Sakura stumbled backwards, holding his nose.

"Fucking bitch hit me, dude."

"Hey, chick… what gives?" stunned, Sakura gaped at the two men. Both men were dressed in t-shirts and jeans with a kind of purple cord around their waists and a dark blue band of cloth around their foreheads. The second man stepped towards Sakura with a menacing sneer on his chapped lids. Something flashed in the streetlight, catching her attention as she gasped in recognition. Attached to the band around the man's forehead was a piece of metal… with a musical note etched into it. They were Sound members.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura stammered as she slowly backed away. "He grabbed me and I just reacted. I-I didn't mean to do it on purpose." She defended as she held up her hands and continued to move away from the men. The man she had punched wiped the blood from his face as he joined his friend while he spit and leered at Sakura.

"I say we teach her a lesson." Jirobo hissed, creaking his knuckles. "What do you think, Kidomaru?" the second man, Kidomaru, gave a slight nod as he grinned. Sakura fell back into a fighting stance, suddenly very glad that Sasuke had made her take self-defense classes. Her eyes narrowed at them, car keys clinched in one fist. And she got an idea!

Kidomaru moved to grab her but Sakura ducked away from his grasping hands and gabbed her thumb into the panic button on her keychain. The blaring car horn in succession with the howl of a siren burst through the night air with ear splitting tones, alerting anyone with in a two block radius to the fact that something was not right. Unfortunately, it had the reverse effect Sakura had hoped for as three more Sound members bolted around the corner and towards the two men she was currently trying to fend off.

Along with the fat, orange-haired man and the skinny, raven-haired man, Sakura now had to contend with two more men, one with white hair and the other had silver-ish grey hair, and a woman with red hair, wearing a backward ball cap. This night just keeps getting better and better. It was then that Sakura really wished she had stayed in bed that morning.

_'Alright,'_ she thought as she eyed the five Sound members surrounding her as her car alarm continued to blare into the night air. _'The fat one and the white-haired guy seem to be the strongest, so keep away from them. The girl may have a weapon, so take care of her first and the other two are built more like Sasuke and may be just as fast… take care of the next.'_ Her mind processed the information in a split second before she sent a thunderous kick at the redhead.

Tayuya fell backward with a shout, rolling on the ground as her feet flew over her head. Sakura then sent a heavy handed fist in Kidomaru's direction, making contact with his sternum before elbowing Sakon in the gut and then backhanding him, the ring on her finger biting into the skin of his cheek as it slid along his face. Suddenly, her movements ceased, the glint of a knife caught her attention as Jirobo lunged for her. Sakura was able to kick the knife out of his left hand but she could not stop the lightning quick right hook that struck her left temple, knocking her into a stupor.

Sakura fell haphazardly to the ground, watching as Kimimaro reached down to grab her hands. And in the blink of an eye, Sakura was hauled up off the ground and held protectively against someone's chest.

"Kisame, see to the trash." Came a familiar voice as the body that held her moved away from the scuffling sounds. Sakura blinked twice before looking up to her savior only to gasp as hazel eyes held her own. "Are you alright, princess?" Pein asked over the roar of the car alarm.

"I think so." She answered, not really understanding just what was going on. Belatedly, Sakura turned off her car alarm as she continued to look up at Pein… even after he set her down. The Sound five ran away, tails tucked firmly between their legs as the swore revenge on the cloaked men.

"Nice idea with the alarm, girly. We wouldn't have known you were in trouble if you hadn't set it off." A tall, blue-haired man said as he stepped under the glow of the streetlight in the empty parking lot. Sakura turned to look at her other savior and stared. Before her stood a man, seven feet tall, over 200 pounds with blue skin and hair. But what struck her the most was not his sharp, pointy teeth but the black cloak with red clouds that covered him.

"Thank you Akatsuki-san." Sakura said with a bow. Kisame shrugged and laughed it off, not used to the genuine gratitude the pink-haired female had expressed towards him.

"Kisame, head back to base and wait for the others. I will escort Sakura home and return shortly." Pein said as he easily took Sakura's keys from her shaking hands and picked up her groceries before ushering the stunned girl to her car.

"Hai, Leader-sama." And with that Kisame was gone as Pein and Sakura pulled out of the parking lot. The trip to Sakura's house was short and quiet, save the ragged breathing that Sakura tried to calm. It wasn't until the car pulled to a stop in her driveway that the situation hit Sakura full force. Dirty hands wiped the tears that spilled from her wide, emerald eyes.

"You're Akatsuki?" she asked, walking up the front steps. Pein unlocked the front door and ushered her inside.

"Is that a problem?" Pein countered, blinking as a lamp turned on.

"No, not at all. I'm just a little… surprised." Sakura answered, walking farther into her house, towards the kitchen. She opened the freezer, pulled out a bag of peas and placed it against her aching head.

"Let me have a look." He told her as he stepped forward and gently took the bag of frozen peas from her. Sakura winced slightly as Pein's fingers ghosted over her bruising temple. With a sigh, he placed the bag back on her head. "I'm not a doctor but it looks all right to me. It'll bruise but you shouldn't have much trouble with it."

"Thank you." Sakura whispered softly, looking up at him with a soft smile. "Hey… he called you 'Leader-sama.' Are you…" she trailed off, wagging a finger at him as her other hand held the bag of frozen vegetables to her head.

"Yes. I am the leader and founder to the Akatsuki." He answered with a smirk. "And I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Yes, yes I do." Pein leaned forward, eyes locked on hers as Sakura craned her neck to gently press her lips to his. Electricity shot through Sakura's system as her free hand fisted his cloak. Pein felt it too, having moved closer to her to deepen the kiss. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, asked for entrance which Sakura granted without a seconds hesitation. Tongues swept and danced in unison, igniting a fire that increased as the seconds ticked by. Sakura moaned softly into is mouth, tugging Pein as close to her as possible while he pulled her against his chest and kept her there. But then the need for oxygen beckoned for them to separate. They did so, albeit, reluctantly as heated looks were exchanged between them.

"I have to get back, Sakura." Pein sighed, resting his cheek against hers.

"I understand." She whispered, hugging him as best as she could with one hand. Pein returned the gesture before heading for the front door. Sakura saw him out and locked the door before heading off to bed.

**(A/N: Ok… leave a comment and let me know what you think. I really, really want to know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Encounter

(A/N: Ok, someone told me that I should update this one as soon as possible before they went mad. I don't want to be responsible for someone entering the psych ward unless I put them there myself. So, here you go and I'll send you a lovely gift basket once your done seeing the shrink.)

~xxx~

Sakura awoke with a pounding headache and a bag of thawed peas on her pillow, the overwhelming urge to vomit was there as she crawled to the foot of the bed - the blaring of her alarm clock was not helping either. She stood on unsteady legs and held out her hands to gab onto the nearest object as she made her way to her bathroom in the dark, slamming a hand on the snooze button as she went. Sakura winced as the bright lights flickered to life, making her headache worse. Bile rose in her throat and Sakura made a b-line for the toilet.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, Sakura sat on the floor with her forehead resting on her knees for a good five minutes before she stood. Too dazed to even look in the mirror, she brushed her teeth slowly, trying to remember just what had happened the night before. As with most minor concussions, selective memory loss was only temporary. The fog that settled over her brain forced her to stop all movement and glare into the sink basin. With her toothbrush hanging from her lips, Sakura growled and looked at herself in the mirror.

She blinked.

The left side of her face was a bit swollen and an angry shade of dark purple. Her eye was a light shade of pink from minor broken blood vessels and it hurt to raise her eyebrow. Sakura leaned closer to the mirror, toothbrush poking against the glass, and lightly traced her fingers over the bruise. She winced as pain pulsed under her fingers and into her head, making her headache to throb in waves.

'Are you alright, princess?' a calm voice echoed through her fogged mind, bringing a sense of peace to Sakura as she blinked back tears. Visions of four men and a red-haired woman swarmed her mind as a knot of panic bubbled in her gut and her toothbrush fell from her open mouth. Sakura grabbed hold of the basin, knuckled turned as white as the porcelain, gasping for breath as the visions of the night previous beat on her brain like the fist that had smashed her temple just hours ago.

Her knees buckled and Sakura sank to the floor.

'Let me have a look.' It was the same voice from before; a calm, soothing baritone that beckoned her, made her believe all was well.

"P-Pein…" she whispered as the headache subsided to a dull throb. Sakura could clearly remember everything about last night, from the strange silhouette she saw darting in the back alley to the exact description of each of the Sound members she fought against. She could even remember the sheepish look on the other Akatsuki member's face when she had thanked him. Taking a few deep breaths, Sakura turned with her back against the lower cabinets. "My boyfriend is the Akatsuki leader." A wistful sigh escaped her lips as a smile crept across her features. But it soon faded as the phone rang. Who the hell calls a person at five in the morning?

Sakura stood slowly and made her way back into the bedroom, clicking on the light on the bedside table before picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"I was beginning to think I had the wrong number." The voice one the other end chuckled. "You sound tired Sakura-chan, did I wake you?" Sakura smiled softly into the receiver.

"Itachi-nii, since when have you known me to sleep in passed six?" she was right, he knew that well. Sakura could hear his sigh as a comfortable silence stretched between them. "Is there a reason as to why you're calling me this early?" asked the pink-haired woman as she sat down on her bed, running a hand tiredly through her bubblegum locks.

"Ah, yes. Mother has requested that you come over for dinner. Will that be a problem?" there was a pause before Sakura sank back onto the bed with a long sigh.

"Well, I was supposed to go on a date tonight but-"

"Date? With whom?" Itachi cut in, sounding a little agitated. Oops! Sakura hadn't told him about that yet.

"Reiame Pein…?" she cringed, waiting for Itachi to explode; Sakura could almost hear the ticking of his clenched jaw.

"I'm coming over." the line went dead and Sakura cursed her luck as she set the phone back in the cradle before standing. She made her way through her dark house, stopping at the front door to unlock it, so Itachi could get in without having to knock, before entering the kitchen and turning on the light. Sakura turned on the coffee pot and began working on breakfast while she listened to the radio; classic rock was her favorite.

The front door opened five minutes later and Itachi stalked into the kitchen. Sakura had set the table for two with fresh coffee, bacon , eggs and toast. Her back was to him as Sakura finished plating the food and turning to face him, careful to not let him see the left side of her face. She really didn't want Itachi, her brother of sorts, to fly off the handle and blame Pein for it.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady." Itachi hissed, glaring at her as if she were a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but Sakura kept her resolve while he took a seat at the table. "Talk."

"I met him two weeks ago at the bakery. We were talking and we just… hit it off." Sighed Sakura, walking over to the table and sat down with her overprotective, would-have-been, brother-in-law. "I was going to tell you about him but things got hectic and it slipped my mind." Itachi took a long sip of his coffee.

"What are you hiding from me, Sakura?" he asked over his mug, eyeing her with an undistinguishable gleam in his sharp gaze. She gulped.

"N-nothing. Why do you ask?" stammered Sakura, wringing her hands together under the table. Itachi glared harder.

"You're a very bad liar, Sakura." He said in a monotone that scared the crap out of Sakura whenever he used it. Itachi reached under the table and caught her fidgeting hands in his own. "You can talk to me, Sakura. That's what big brothers are for." Sakura's head spun in his direction. The last time she heard him say that phrase, it was to Sasuke… just before Sasuke proposed to her; granted she had been eavesdropping at the time. Back to the point at hand! He saw it; the bruise she had been trying to keep him from seeing, he saw it and he glared at it.

"Itachi, before you get the wrong idea, let me explain." Sakura sputtered as she pulled at his hand in a pealing fashion.

"You had better make it fast or I'm going to jail for murder." Sakura told him everything that happened last night, not leaving out one detail - she even told him about the Akatsuki members saving the day. He looked surprised when she spoke of the Akatsuki but it vanished before Sakura could comment on it. Itachi nodded softly as she told recounted the fight, how she got the bruise and even her description of the Sound members involved but he didn't say a word.

"Nii-san… are you mad at me?" she quietly asked with her head bowed over the table, bangs shading her eyes.

"I am mad that you have not filed a report to the police about this." He pointed out, clasping both of her hands in his, conveying just how important this was. "Sakura, you need to go down to the station and tell them what happened or else they'll get away, just like they got away with the train station bombing." Sakura stood from her chair and pulled Itachi into a tight hug as he let out a shuttered breath.

"I was planning on doing just that, nii-san." She smiled down at him, stroking his long, unbound locks gently. "If you're not busy today, would you like to go with me?" Itachi pulled away slightly, clearing his throat as he looked up at her with a smirk.

"I'm on vacation, I've got all the time in the world." Sakura tapped a finger to his nose.

"Lucky bastard." She growled with a mock glare, sitting back down in her chair. "Well, I don't have to be in until two this afternoon… maybe we could get lunch?" Itachi patted her shoulder before picking up his mug of coffee.

"Sounds like a plan… but we should have a doctor take a look at that first."

"Itaaaccchiii…"

~xxx~

Six in the morning seemed a bit darker than usual to Pein as he trudged the steps of the Konoha Police Department. Coffee and briefcase in hand, Pein took the elevator to the third floor and sighed. He really did hope Sakura was alright. She hadn't answered her home phone and he clearly remembered seeing her cell laying on the floor of her car when he drove her home last night. Maybe she was still sleeping? When the doors opened, Pein decided to stop by the bakery later and talk to her, maybe reschedule their date if she wasn't feeling well.

"What happened to you Sakura-chan? Get into a fight with a pole and lose, yeah?"

"Christ on a cracker, Deidara! You scared me half to death!" Came an angry shout that sounded like the pink-haired woman taking over Pein's mind.

"I would appreciate it if you would let go of my sister before I clean your clock, Iwa." That was Itachi, though the stoic Uchiha sounded slightly agitated at the moment.

"Sorry, sorry, just wanted to make sure you're alright, yeah. Ino was worried when she called and you didn't answer, un." Deidara defended, backing up and stepping into the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder as dull footsteps came closer… and did a double take as Pein walked towards him. "Hey, Reiame-san, your girlfriend is here, yeah."

"Thank you for announcing it to the rest of the precinct." Pein sighed as he entered the room full of desks placed back to back. He set his briefcase and coffee on his desk before turning to face Sakura. Pein's eyebrows drew together as the purple bruise glared at him from the desk across the aisle. "That looks worse than I thought it would." He moved towards her, kneeling in front of Sakura as his hand reached up and brushed her hair away.

"The doctor at the hospital said I'm fine and gave me some cream to help clear it up." Sakura supplied with a tiny smile.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid to leave you alone last night… but duty called."

"I told you, I understand." Sighed Sakura as she placed a hand over his. "It's not everyday a girl finds out that her boyfriend leads an organization that works in the shadows to help the city." She whispered with a meaningful glint in her eyes. "But I completely understand; you have to keep the city safe."

"Speaking of organizations that work in the shadows," Itachi intoned, making the duo look over at him. "How should we handle the report… Leader-sama?" Sakura's mouth fell open at his words, eyes wide as she looked from Itachi to Pein and back.

"You too?" she whispered, unable to believe that he was in the group that she had idolized since they appeared… a month after the station bombing. Itachi nodded from his seat, leaning on his forearms against the top of his desk.

"Kisame has already taken care of that. He should be here soon." Answered the orange-haired Akatsuki leader with a smug smirk. "We'll just need you to sigh it, Sakura, and identify the assailants if at all possible." The pink-haired bakery owner blinked a few times, processing the information as she continued to look between her boyfriend and her 'brother'.

"Uh… I'll know them if I see them." She said, still blinking her wide eyes at them. The shock she felt was slowly fading into a realization that settled comfortably over her. The men in her life were the bravest people she knew.

~xxx~

"Why haven't you returned my calls?" the blonde asked as she pulled Sakura into the back office of the bakery.

"I'm so-"

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Ino screeched as she took in to white gauze pad covering most of the bruise on Sakura's face. The blonde grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and pulled her closer, inspecting the bandage with a critical eye.

"If you hadn't interrupted me, I was going to explain." Sakura hissed while she pulled away from her long-time friend and crossed her arms. Ino stomped her foot and snapped her hand to her hips.

"It had better be damn good." Sakura took a deep breath.

"I was attacked last night by five Sound members on my way home." She sighed, waiting for Ino to explode.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." The blonde whispered and enveloped her friend in a tight hug. Stunned to silence, Sakura let her friend hold her as they stood in the back. "After all that's happened with those Sound bastards, this is the last thing you need." Ino said, tightening her grip around the rosette's shoulders. Sakura brought her hands up and pressed her friend closer, glad that Ino understood the emotional turmoil she was going through. "Itachi's going to have a bitch-fit when he see's that, you know." Ino joked as they pulled apart.

"Oh, he already did." Sakura said with a sheepish grin, nodding her head a few times as she turned away and turned on the oven. "Now, we have a birthday party to bake for."

~xxx~

The bakery was full of laughing children by seven that evening. Decorations lined the walls of silver banners and copper colored streamers. Balloons littered the ceiling, held in place by string. One of the teenaged boys from the orphanage was celebrating his birthday and Sakura had agreed to host his party in her shop. Thirty kids and six adults were packed into the Konoha Bakery with cake, gifts and loud music keeping them company as Sakura and Ino played games with the group.

"Nee-san, can we bake cookies with you next week?" one of the younger girls asked Sakura who was chatting with Iruka.

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Iruka as he scratched his chin. "Next Tuesday we have some people from the police station coming down to talk about safety, would you like to teach them how to bake?"

Sakura grinned widely. "You can count on me. Sounds like fun." The little girl cheered, hugged Sakura and Iruka then ran back to tell her friends.

"So, what happened?" the orphanage headmaster asked, gesturing to the bandage on her temple.

"Oh," Sakura raised a hand and lightly touched it, feeling her pulse under her fingers. "I kinda got into a scuffle with some Sound members on my way home last night." She said with a roll of her shoulders.

"I hope it's nothing serious. Did you see a doctor? File a police report?" she smiled at him; Iruka was such a kind and caring man.

"I did both this morning." Sakura answered with a quick nod of the head. "Itachi-nii wasn't too happy that I waited so long to file a report… but when you have a minor concussion, you tend to lose track of time." Iruka nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. These kids look up to you; they'd be devastated if something were to happen to you."

"At least they have a good role model." Sakura agreed with another small smile.

"You know, you'd make an excellent mother. Why not adopt one?" a smile graced Iruka's face as Sakura choked on her cup of fruit punch.

"Oh, I couldn't. If I take one, I'd have to take them all."

"Nothing wrong with that." Joked Iruka as Sakura laughed at him. "At least they'd have a good home." She nodded in agreement as her eyes scanned the bodies jumping around the shop. Her gaze landed on a young man who had just stepped in, looking around as if he were lost. Sakura set down her cup and walked towards the young man with a smile.

"Can I help you-"

The young man suddenly lurched forward, snatched the donation jar from the counter and took off like a bat out of hell. Without thinking, Sakura ran after him, chasing the thief down the street.

"SOMEONE! STOP THAT MAN!" she shouted as she raced passed people on the streets, growling as they parted on the sidewalk, making way for him. The man took a left down an alley, Sakura hot on his heels, she could hear people running behind her and she prayed it was Iruka. Sakura made the turn and stopped. The man lay on the ground with a silver-haired man pinning him to the ground, a pair of handcuffs in one hand.

Gasping for breath, Sakura walked up to the officer with a smile.

"Thank you so much." She said, bending down to pick up the money that fell out of the jar. Said officer stood and hauled the thief to his feet.

"My pleasure ma'am. Let me put him in the car and I'll take a statement." Just as he said that, another man appeared with Iruka and Ino. He was a tall man with long black hair, weird purple markings on his eyes and was dressed in a suit.

"Kabuto, do you have him?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered as he led the man to the car with Sakura right behind him. By now, a crowd gathered to see what was going on along with the children and the orphanage workers. The kids cheered loudly as Kabuto stuffed the crook into the car and slammed the door shut.

"And that's what you get for stealing from children." Sakura huffed, holding the jar close to her chest.

"Ma'am, I'll take your statement now." Kabuto gestured for her to come towards the car as another cop car pulled up to the curb. Pein stepped out and walked towards the crowd, easing his way through as Sakura recounted what happened to Kabuto. And when he made it through, Pein froze. His blood ran cold in his veins and his heart stopped in mid beat. Sakura was talking to the leader of the Sound gang and his right hand man.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, I've been so busy at work. Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you like the update.)


	3. Chapter 3

A Little Closer

(**A/N**: Ok, I apologize for the wait on the chapter. I have a lot of work on my plate plus a few side projects I'm working on at the moment. Please, don't kill me. I want to live long enough to see my - nonexistent - children go to college.)

~xxx~

Pein took a deep breath, forcing his body into a relaxed state as he watched Sakura carefully. She really shouldn't be talking to Kabuto… and he shouldn't be so close to her. Kabuto stood within a hair's breath of Sakura's left arm, a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. His posture was relaxed, shoulders slumped slightly, head bent to hear every word and his face was dangerously close to Sakura's plump lips. Loosening his tie a little, Pein stepped forward with a carefully blank face.

"Detective Reiame, so good of you to join us." Orochimaru greeted with a smirk. Keeping up appearances, Pein nodded to his superior while watching the interaction between his girlfriend and Kabuto from the corner of his eye.

"Robbery?" he asked after he noticed the jar she carried in her arms.

"Failed attempt." the Sound leader answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I must commend the girl for running him down… but it was a rather stupid move. Thankfully, he wasn't armed." the bastard had the audacity to comment on the matter. Oh, if only Pein could just clock him and put the bastard behind bars for the rest of his miserable life.

"Is there anything you need me to do, Chief-sama?" he was trying desperately to get Sakura away from Kabuto without putting her in any form of danger. But then again… dating her was putting her in danger. Orochimaru gave a sigh as he checked his Rolex.

"Kabuto, if you're quite finished, I have a dinner to attend." Orochimaru gave a frustrated sigh while rolling his golden eyes. "You can escort Miss Haruno back to her shop." was all he said before he turned and walked to the other side of his car. Kabuto jotted down a few more words in this notepad before snapping it closed and nodding to Sakura.

"If that's all, I'll be on my way now, Miss." said the silver-haired man, pushing up his glasses with a fingertip.

"Yes, yes. Thank you very much." Sakura gushed with a bow, clutching the donation jar closer to her chest. He left a moment later, giving Pein a once-over before driving off. Sakura then turned to him with a bright smile only to have it falter when she got a good look at him. Pein was glaring after the car, watching with slit eyes as it disappeared around the corner. His posture was stiff and set, hands kept firmly in place by locked elbows and the muscles in his jaw were twitching from the stress of grinding teeth. Sakura took a small step back. Even seeing his face in profile told her that he was livid. But why was he so mad? Was it her fault that he was so angry? Was it the situation and the fact that she threw herself headlong into danger for a measly twenty bucks?

But before she could voice her concern, children - happy, smiling children - surrounded her and cheered.

~xxx~

Itachi looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye, she had been far too quiet during dinner. Yes, she spoke to Mikoto and Fugaku when they addressed her, but Sakura's attention seemed elsewhere. And when his mother inquired about her new beau, her answer was too quiet and too… careful. It was as if Sakura wasn't sure if the man in question were real or imagined. Yes, there were things to consider when speaking about Reiame Pein, like his founding of the Akatsuki and reasons for it, but Sakura didn't care about that - she knew better than most, his reasons for it. But what seemed to bother Itachi about her demeanor was that it seemed as though Sakura was second guessing her decision to date said Akatsuki founder.

"… Nii-san?" Sakura's tiny voice called as the car came to a halt at a red light. The hem of her skirt must have been near tatters of material because of how roughly she was wringing and pulling at it. Her bottom lips was caught between her teeth as her pearly whites chewed at the plump flesh. Emerald orbs glanced in his direction, hesitation evident in her gaze. Itachi sighed softly, reaching over the center console and lightly trapping her fidgeting hands in his larger one.

"How about we talk over a cup of tea, ne?" she nodded in agreement and blew out a relieved breath. It wasn't long before the car pulled into Sakura's driveway, all the way up to the garage before the engine was cut and the pair made their way to the front door. The duo went straight for the kitchen where Sakura busied herself with making tea while Itachi strode over to the cabinets to retrieve cups. Moments later, they were seated at the kitchen table with steaming cups of Earl Grey.

"I'm not exactly sure how to words this properly, nii-san." she sighed, manicured nails tapping her cup in an irritated manner. Itachi nodded softly as he took a sip.

"Take your time, Sakura," he said in a soft tone. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon." Sakura tilted her head to the side as she stared down into her cup, bottom lip between her teeth.

"I've… had some time to think about what happened today." she stated with a slight nod of her head. "I know it was _stupid_ of me to run after that guy…" Sakura trailed off as Itachi nodded. "I just don't understand why Pein was so upset!" Itachi set is mug down with a soft clank and even softer sigh. He bowed his head while lacing his fingers together.

"Explain to me what happened after you ran after the thief." Sakura went into a detailed rant about everything that happened after the guy took off with her donation jar, stopping once or twice to drink her tea. With a heavy sigh, Sakura shook her head and rolled her emerald eyes.

"What I don't understand is, was he mad at me or the two officers on scene?" she about cried in frustration. "I mean, he didn't say anything to me… at all and he seemed to be more concerned with the two whack-jobs rolling away! I hope I'm not being paranoid or anything." Itachi gave her a hard look… one that caused Sakura to shrink back in her chair in surprise and fear.

"Sakura, he was not angry at you." he explained with a curt nod. Ok, now she was a bit freaked out.

"Ok…?" she spoke softly. "Then what-"

"Stay away from those two officers, if at all possible - avoid them _altogether_." Itachi interrupted, almost barking the words at her. "I can't tell you much more than that they're dangerous and you should not associate with them. If you happen to run into them somewhere, get away as soon as possible without being too obvious about it." he told her as he leaned over the table, hard eyes on hers. "Do I make myself clear?"

Gulping, Sakura nodded. "Crystal, nii-san." she knew Itachi to be an overprotective brother - he always had been since the day she met him - but this angry and stern Itachi was scary. So much so that she squirmed back in her chair as if to shy away from her brother. Itachi noticed this and felt guilty for getting angry with her. But he was more angry at the Sound bastards and what they could do to Sakura if they found out about her relationship with Pein… or if they knew just who the members of Akatsuki were. Either situation put Sakura in a bit of a pickle.

"I apologize, Sakura." Itachi spoke as he leaned back in his chair and played with his mug. "Just promise you'll take my words to heart, _please_?"

"You don't have to ask, nii-san. If you say they're bad then I'll keep away as much as possible."

"If anything happens, you come straight to me - even something with Pein, ok?" she nodded at his request with a smile which he returned.

~xxx~

Sakura woke up on Sunday with a start… the pounding on the front door at six in the morning was definitely a rude awakening. She swore loudly as she growled and flung her duvet off of her person. Stomping her way down the hall to the stairs in a white tank top and a pair of red, tight shorts, Sakura glared her way to the front door with a scowl.

_"Who is it?"_ she demanded angrily as she stopped short of reaching the door.

"It's me, Sakura." a deep baritone rasped from the other side. Though his voice was muffled by the three inch thick door, Sakura knew exactly who it was. Without wasting another second, she flicked the deadbolt and unhooked the lock-chain before opening the door for her orange-haired boyfriend. And there he stood in all his regal glory wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. For a second, all Sakura could do was stare. The same went for Pein. Neither had seen the other person in such a… casual appearance.

"Um…" Sakura broke the silence after a slight pause. "Do you want to come in for coffee?" he nodded softly while she stepped aside and he walked in. Pein followed her into the kitchen, trying to keep his eyes above her shoulders. Every man had this problem when it came to women in little clothing. At least he had enough respect for Sakura to look away. "So, what brings you here this early in the morning?" she asked with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. And he couldn't help himself. Pein eyed her figure as he answered her.

"I have to go to a seminar this morning. I wanted to stop by and talk to you before I headed out." he explained, leaning against the wall by the phone as he watched her. Her figure, he noted with appreciation, was lean and taunt like a runner. Sakura's creamy skin glowed in the light as she moved with ease around the area. She had strong, long legs that tapered off to dainty ankles, a tight, well-rounded rump and flat stomach. Her chest was a little small, an A cup he assumed, but that didn't bother him in the least. That was all the ogling he could get in before she turned and asked him to retrieve mugs from the adjacent cabinet.

Now it was Sakura's turn to ogle the orange-haired lieutenant. Her eyes honed in on his strong and flexing biceps, leading to his broad shoulders. Sakura's cheeks tinted pink as her eyes traveled southward, able to see his delicious muscles ripple and flex under his tight shirt. Dear Kami, was she drooling? Because her mouth was certainly watering as her eyes landed on his backside. Normally she wasn't able to see that part of his body due to the fact that his suit jacket covered it… nor was she really looking at that before. Quickly, she turned her head away as the dinger on the coffee pot went off.

Pein set the mugs on the counter as Sakura grabbed the pot and poured it for the both of them. He thanked her and took a sip, watching her over the rim of his mug. Sakura took a long sip with closed eyes, enjoying the flavor of the dark brew. Pein set his mug down and looked Sakura in the eyes the moment her emerald orbs fluttered open again.

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I did not mean to upset you or make you believe I was angry with you." he told her with a sincerity that made Sakura beam at him. A strange sensation tugged on his chest at the sight of her smile and a nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach - like churning water and oil trying to mix. What the hell was this? He hadn't felt this sensation in three long years.

"It's ok, Pein." Sakura said as her grin faded to a serene smile. "Itachi-nii explained some things to me last night… I know you didn't mean anything by it." Pein leaned against the counter (this seemed to be his favorite position, Sakura guessed) and gave her a soft smile of his own.

"I do believe further explanations are in order." he told her as she leaned closer to hear him speak. "I'm sure Itachi told you that Kabuto and Orochimaru aren't people you should talk to?" he questioned, his gaze turning serious. He wanted to tell her the truth… but the less she knew, the safer she was. He had to doctor this up, so he could get the point across and keep her safe. "The reason for this is because they are apart of Sound… and if they found out about us, there will be trouble for you. I only want to keep you safe." Pein watched her expression closely, noting that she stood her full height and glared viciously with eyes narrowed to slits.

"I hope you're fucking kidding." she swore with a growl and crossed her arms.

"I am not kidding, Sakura, and it is in your best interest to stay as far away from them as possible." Pein clarified, walking around the counter. She turned to face him as his large hands came up and were placed on her bare shoulders. "That is why I was so angry yesterday. I know you had no idea who they were and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. But when I saw who you were with, the only think I could think about was what they have been involved with and what they've done to people, to us… our families."

"I understand, Pein." Sakura said as it dawned on her just what he was talking about… and it felt like a blow to the gut just thinking of what else those men could do. So, to show that she was completely fine, Sakura stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his midsection, hugging the orange-haired man tightly. Pein returned the gesture with his arms around her shoulders and nose buried in her hair. After a few moments, Sakura pulled back and looked up into his hazel eyes. "When is your seminar over?"

"I should be home by seven. Why?"

She smiled a little more. "Would you like to come over for dinner?" her smile only grew as he nodded in the positive to her question.

"I'll see you around seven then." Sakura walked him to the door after they finished their coffee and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. She watched him drive off from the door, waving as he passed her house before picking up the morning paper off the steps and returning to the kitchen for breakfast.

(**A/N**: I am so sorry it took me forever to get this up. The holidays came, I got busy and then sick! Sorry!)


End file.
